Gilbert and the Window
by TheRoyalPrussianArmy
Summary: If you've read Lovino and the Conquistador by animerockchic, this goes along but with Matt and Gil. Quick little shot. AU!Matt/Gil Rated T because of language and inuendos. "A window. That's what Matthew had become. A window. As pitiful as it seemed, Gilbert was slightly jealous. Some days, it being a magic window and all, he could see Matthew in it."


**This is a fanfiction to go with a fanfiction :I s/7790140/1/Lovino_and_the_Conquistador - That is the Fanfic, Lovino and the Conquistador by animerockchic. Holy crap, that story gave me inspiration for a picture that I'm working on now. Now of Lovi and Toni, sadly. Nope, but a picutre of a review I sent in. :I I'm so weird.**

**Anyway, I just couldn't keep my PruCan down and asked if I could publish this~ I was approved (I wrote this right after I finished reading her story on my iPod at 12 at night xD) and so... Here you are!**

**Hetalia is not mine. But this fanfiction of a fanfiction is~**

* * *

A window.

That's what Matthew had become. A window. As pitiful as it seemed, Gilbert was slightly jealous. Some days, it being a magic window and all, he could see Matthew in it. For a few moments it was a beautifully done, supremely skilled stained glass window. The picture was of a young man with honey-blonde hair and blue-violet eyes, looking sad. He had a stray curl, and was always looking down at his hands. If one looked closely, as Gilbert always did, one could see tears on his face.

But as time kept going, his visions and seeings of Matthew grew more and more rare. The window, his Birdie, was slowly but surely becoming just a window. For the past three days Gilbert had had no sight of the blonde he adored.

"Birdie? Hello, Vogelchen? Can you hear me, eh?" Perhaps using the blonde's verbal tic would pursuade him to appear. Gilbert reached his hand-his blasted armored hand-out to gently touch the window. It gave a small _tick _as metal met glass. Most people would look through this window and find a lovely view of the garden.

Gilbert looked _at _it and saw how much he and everybody else had lost.

"Hey, Birdie... I'm still here. Barely, but it's not that easy to make Awesome dissappear, right? Kesesese..." it wasn't his usual, all-out hissing laugh. It was a dry, humorless remake of a once beautiful sound. Matthew would have been upset to hear it.

The blonde didn't appear.

* * *

Gilbert had been camping out by Matthew's window. Thanks to the enchantment, he didn't need to eat or use the bathroom. He did still need sleep, but he was afraid to. What if he went to sleep and didn't wake up? He told Matthew.

"I know you're still in there Birdie. Just like I know Ciara takes Liz at least once a day to see Roddy, even though they can't talk anymore. I just... Don't want to end up stationary, ya know? Like a real suit of armor..."

He didn't want to die. Ending up alone? He was already facing that. Dieing? Who was going to remember him if he did? Birdie was already a window, and his younger brother and grandfather... He hadn't seen them for at least ten years, since the curse was set. Possibly longer but he could no longer remember.

For a brief moment there was some gold in the window, and some blue, giving off a concerned feeling. But maybe Gilbert had just seen the sun and sky.

* * *

"Back the hell off!" Gilbert could barely hear his own voice. It was so scratchy and rough and unused. No longer did he spend hours talking to the window. Matthew never once appeared. Gilbert was slowly spiraling into a depression. It just wasn't fair, dammit! Antonio had had the kid-on the edge of saying 'I love you'-and had let him go! Gilbert, naturally, had thrown a fit.

_"Verrdammit Toni! You had him! He was almost there!" Gilbert growled. It was difficult for him to speak, the time just about up. He could feel the stiffness in his metallic limbs. "Couldn't you have gotten him to say 'I love you you fucking tomato bastard!' and THEN let him go on his merry goddamn way! Then, we'd all be back to normal!" _

_"I'm sorry, Gilbo. But what if it had been Ludwig or Micheal in trouble?" _

_"You mean Matthew. And that's different. I wouldn't-!" _

_"Gilbert, leave him, mon ami. You are not the only one who is missing a friend, and more." Francis cut in. Gilbert turned his visored face toward the candle. Francis shook his head sadly. Gilbert just turned on his suit's heel and left. _

And now there were people here, intent on maiming and destroying. Some held rocks, and other held more various objects. Pitchforks, torches, the occasional sword. Gilbert was a beast when it came to sword fighting, but he was feeling stiffer than usual. He'd still be faster than these bastards, but he wasn't going to be able to put up much of a fight.

"It's enchanted! Get it!" one of the villagers screamed. Rocks were thrown. A couple hit Gilbert, but the majority flew behind him. No! Matthew!

Gilbert felt his heart breaking as the rocks hit he window as he listened. It didn't shatter, but that was because of Matthew's essence in it. The kid was stronger than most have him credit for. Even so, glass and rocks did not mix well.

The villagers rushed him. He was able to get he first few unconscious, but then he felt his joints stiffening more. He could barely move now. As the villagers warily approached the slowing suit of armor, Gilbert turned.

"Math-thew!" he croaked, reaching out for the window. "Bird-dy!"

"The window is enchanted too!" One of he villagers screamed. Gilbert saw what they did. Matthew was in the window again, but so so faintly. He looked like a ghost. He was reaching for Gilbert, crying. It looked as though wind was blowing, because his hair was moving slowly. Gilbert wished he could smile, because he would have. Finally, Matthew had appeared!

A hail of rocks took him from his revarie. They slammed into the window, and Gilbert saw cracks form. Matthew's eyes widened and then he opened his mouth, scrunching his eyes like he was in pain. As the villagers began to drag Gilbert away, intent on using him to block something in his now-stationary position, he saw more rocks. The window cracked, breaking to pieces. Gilbert saw Matthew open his mouth in a scream, his lovely indigo-violet eyes widening in horror, before the cracks reached the walls and the window shattered. Gilbert was screaming then, and slowly, thankfully, his vision went black.

The last thing he saw was some glass on the carpet, coming together like a teardrop.

* * *

His head hurt like a bitch. Gilbert realized that as he sat up. He reached a hand to rub the back of his helmet when he felt something strange. It was soft, and pliable. Not cool and hard. Pulling his hand away, Gilbert looked at it. Pale skin on yielding flesh was there. He was human. By Gods, he was HUMAN!

He could turn his neck, and there was no sqeaking! He could look without having to turn his show head! He could move without sounding like dying cats getting it on!

Standing, he swayed and had to rush to a wall. Turning to his left and up a flight of stairs he saw Antonio-human!- walking with Lovino.

"Gilbo!" Toni ran up to Gilbert and hugged him, receiving one as well.

"Tonio! Sheisse, boy, I almost forgot how good you look!" Gilbert teased his friend.

"Ah ah ah, Gil. Sorry but I'm taken." Antonio smiled and wrapped his arms around Lovino. Lovino blushed madly and looked pissed.

"Get your fucking arms off me you stupid tomato bastard!" he growled.

"Me too, Toni. Speaking of which, where is Gilbird?" Toni knew Gilbert was speaking of Matthew when he said he was taken. He smiled as he pointed to his own hair. Gilbert reached a hand up to a happy cheep. "Gilbird! There you are buddy! I was wondering what'd happened to you! You'll have to tell me later, little guy!" Speaking of birds... "Sorry Toni, gotta go find Mattie!"

He ran off, running up stairs and down hallways in the direction of the window. But he had to double back at one point when he saw another astonishing sight.

"Holy shit! Francy-pants!" Gilbert rushed into the room like a whirlwind. "Awesome! You're back to normal too! I passed Tonio and his little Italian on the way up. So the Bad Touch Trio is back in business, right? But, Francy, I gotta say, you getting dominated by Herr Eyebrows over there, completely unawesome."

Francis laughed. "It's good to see you too, Gilbert."

Gilbert was glad to see his old friend human again as they laughed. Even Gilbird gave a few cheepy laugh-like sounds.

"Knew you'd miss my awesomeness! But I gotta fly. Need to find Birdie. And I'm not talking about Gilbird. Tschüss!" with that said, Gilbert left as quickly as he'd come in, if not faster at the excited thought of getting to see his Birdie again.

* * *

It was broken. He had forgotten about the window getting broken. The only thing he'd forgotten. In all his happiness and excitement, the thought of what had happened had slipped his mind. And now he was back here, and he could remember what had happened.

This couldn't be real. Everybody was alive, human! Why was Matthew not! It was so unfair!

"Who the hell are you?" Gilbert turned around to see villagers gathering around him.

"I live here." he growled back. Matthew was gone. Dead. They should have backed off.

"Pfsh. Please. Not anymore." one said. They surrounded him and began beating him. He fought back, getting quite a few. But there were too many, and he was alone.

'Ah well. At least I can see Birdie now.' he thought. All of a sudden, the blows stopped. He heard screams and hen running. Opening his eyes and looking up, Gilbert saw him.

"Matthew!"

The blonde smiled softly, putting down his handy-dandy hockey stick. Gilbert rushed up-for some reason, he was healed already-and wrapped his arms around his friend. Caught up in the moment, Gilbert pulled his head back to look at Matthew.

"The window broke. I thought you were dead." he said softly. Matthew shrugged.

"I got lucky. The majority of ME stayed together, so I just kind of... Fused I guess." Matthew smiled widely.

"Thank god you're alive." Gilbert said as he missed Matthew. He needed to show the blonde how much he cared, and how much he had missed him.

"I love you Gilbert." Matthew said. Gilbert nodded, smiling against his lips.

"I love you too, Matthew."

* * *

They were heading down to find the others when a blonde head walked in front of them. Gilbert stiffened, and right as Matthew was about to ask him what was wrong he took off.

"WEST!" He shouted, overyjoyed. It may have been ten-plus years, but this was his younger brother. Slicked back hair, ice-blue eyes, pissed face... Despite the fact he'd grown, nothing had changed. Romulus was confused. Who was this guy hugging his grandson's boyfriend?

"They're brothers." A voice said. Romulus looked around, scared. "Down here." Matthew smiled at Romulus. "Ludwig is Gilbert's brother. They haven't seen each other for ten years or so."

Sense was made. There was a connection in Romulus's mind, but then he looked confused again. How was Ludwig related to an albino?

"Aw~ Gilly, you crying~?" Antonio cheered from one side.

Gilbert wiped his eyes after he released his brother.. "Screw you Toni, my awesomeness is just overflowing out of my eyes." He reached up to pat Ludwig's shoulder, denying the crying that both had been doing from joy. "Plus my awesome, not so little anymore, brother's here, so fuck you with a stick, Tonio."

"Great, another potato bastard." Lovino looked thrilled and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and huffing. Antonio gave him a kiss, and Gilbert practically tackled his brother again. He refused to let go until Matthew threatened him with no pancakes and a hockey stick. Then came the fun of telling Ludwig who Matthew was, and getting his brother to remember his-now-boyfriend. Without realising it, they migrated away from Lovino and Antonio who were still talking.

* * *

Later that night Matthew and Gilbert were where Matthew had been stuck for the past ten years. A cool breeze was blowing, but neither felt it as Gilbert was holding Matthew close and the body heat blocked the breeze.

"I can't believe it... Ten years as a window... I still feel kinda stiff." Matthew murmered, leaning into Gilbert.

"Kesesesesese! Really Birdie! Well, I think I know of a way to relieve that..." Gilbert cackled into his ear. Matthew shuddered, blushing.

"N-not like th-that Gilbert! I meant, like, I need to stretch and stuff!" Matt stammered, trying to get away from the albino half-heartedly.

"I can help with that... I find myself... Stiff after ten years as a suit of armor... Kesesesese." Gil held him close, whispering the words seductivley into the blonde's ear. Giving up, Matthew sighed. "_Stretching_ might do us both some good."


End file.
